


stop your crying

by Smolsized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Not Happy, im an asshole lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolsized/pseuds/Smolsized
Summary: a night to remember.





	stop your crying

**Author's Note:**

> because I'm an evil/sadistic fuck :) and listened to https://youtu.be/w_YXlaFVuo4

The thunder claps the sky with a bolt of lighting that lights the dark roads if only for a second. Rain falls from the sky like a round of bullets, the sound comforting and one of horror at the same time. The car travels down the gravel in a slow and careful manner. The car that is usually rowdy and chaotic is now silent, the only thing being heard inside is the soft hum of the engine, the drum of rain padding along the windshield and roof, and the gentle melody emerging from the radio. Though there is nothing being spoken or said, the couple's exhaustion speaks in volumes with the way their movements are sluggish and how they find the action of speaking tiring.

"Are we almost home?" Carl finally speaks for the first time since entering the car, earning a small glance from Negan. The couple had gone out to eat for their 4th anniversary and upon leaving they found themselves in the midst of a storm. Even though the rain had died down a bit by now, the roads were still a game of slip and slide with any and all fair play taken into consideration. "Not even fucking close." Negan yawns out, fiddling his fingers against the steering wheel as if it were the only thing keeping him awake. Without hesitation, Carl reaches for the radio and turns the station along with the volume up, thinking that it might be able to keep them awake.

"Oh wow, I actually like this song." Carl can't help but to laugh softly at the face Negan makes. "The fuck is this shit?" the man questions, clearly unimpressed with the slow monotone song being broadcast. " _Just stop your crying it's a sign of the times_." Carl sings along with the radio instead of answering. Negan rolls his eyes at his boy before flicking on his blinker as he makes a turn.

From there everything happens so fast that Negan doesn't even get a chance to blink.

The beam of bright and blinding headlights shine through Carl's window as the sound of a trucker's horn blares into the night. The impact is harsh and fast, taking place on Carl's side. The windows shatter as if hit by a ton of bricks, the car even flips over, though not only once.

The vehicle flips and flips, inside is chaos with loose objects flying all around managing to land a few blows on each passenger, until it finally halts to a stop on its roof. By that time, Negan has passed out.

Negan awakes to the sound of rain and thunder. He gives a shiver, even in his barely conscious state he can still feel as a cool breeze of air rushes through the broken windows dragging along a gust of rain and a loud whistle. He slowly blinks open his eyes and is immediately being greeted by blurred vision. His headaches, his ears are ringing and he can't seem to feel his arms or feel his fingers. He allows his eyes to come to a close once again, greeting the darkness like an old friend.

When he comes to the second time, it's to the faint whisper of help that sounds as if he's underwater hearing it. The words are so quiet compared to the merciless downpour that he thinks he doesn't actually hear it. This time when he opens his eyes his vision is only blurred around the edges and he's able to take in the mess that is his car. He quickly realizes that he's upside down when he sees his arms hanging just inches away from the roof that is now in place of the ground, he can feel blood trickling down his face from a gash on his head before it falls down onto the roof of the car in a pool with the rest that must have formed while he was unconscious. The windshield is smashed but remains in place just barely, the gauges of the car blink rapidly and only one of the headlights work from what Negan can see.

Ironically, the radio continues to play the damned song as if it had short-circuited into a longing loop.  _Stop your crying, baby it'll be alright_.Negan grunts trying to get his arms moving but there's too much blood flow going to them, leaving them limp. After a while, he gives up, stops moving completely and just waits.

Slowly a memory trickles into his head, he wasn't alone in the crash. Almost instantly, he turns his head to his right, even if the action only earns him pain, to see if Carl is alright.

Carl's face is covered by his long brunette hair and his arms are a dangling mess of pale and crimson red. His chest isn't moving up and down in the slightest and that's what scares Negan the most. "Carl?" he says, his voice is raspy and low. His mouth feels like sandpaper as he tries to speak again. "Baby?" he tries but gets no answer in response.

 _Welcome to the final show, hope you're wearing your best clothes_ the radio has looped the song to the beginning again and it's driving Negan fucking nuts. "Carl!" he shouts, wincing in the process. Deep down there's a part of him that knows he'll never get a response again but he ignores it. The man rocks his lower body back and forth in his seat until he feels the seat belt give away and he's falling headfirst into the roof of the car. He groans as his head makes contact with the steering wheel and his legs land on the glass covered roof.

He lies still for a moment, allowing the blood to return to the rest of his body parts other than his head.

It only takes a few minutes until he can feel his arms along with fingers and legs. He crawls his way to Carl before he's unbuckling the boy's seatbelt and letting him collapse into him. He holds Carl's body up against his own before he's examining the boy. The left side of Carl's  face is covered in tiny shards of glass and an unhealthy amount of blood. Negan is quick to check the boy's pulse.

He feels his own heart beating rapidly through his fingers which make the task impossible but he knows the boy is dead and doesn't have to check his pulse to know it either. "Fuck." he hisses pulling Carl's body closer to his chest. He places Carl's head against his chest as he wraps his arm around the boy. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." he curses into the brunette's long locks, a tear making it's way down his face before he's pressing a kiss to Carl's head.

He's so wrapped up in grief that he doesn't even smell the gas.

_Stop your crying, baby it'll be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> so this turned out a bit longer than I planned (this was only suppose to be like 500 words) and honestly idk what to call this lmao.


End file.
